The present invention relates to a micronized spray device particularly for washing nasal and neighboring cavities, which in practice are the nasal fossae, the paranasal sinuses, the rhinopharnyx, the pharynx, the auditory tube, and the middle ear.
Currently there are no devices for cleansing nasal fossae and neighboring fossae from mucopurulent secretions or scabs.
In particular, currently commercially available inhalation-therapy devices are unable to eliminate catarrhal secretions, since they produce a jet that is too finely atomized owing to their particular structure, which has obstacles, diaphragms, or bends between the pisper and the outlet: these characteristics allow to produce a very fine aerosol that is suitable to penetrate in the tracheobronchial region but loses the larger water particles that are instead useful for treating the upper respiratory tract.